Very New Ground
by Meredith Citarra
Summary: Answer to the plot bunny of: During the epi New Ground Daniel was taken away from the others and came back looking very whipped. We saw on camera electrocutions, what happened off camera and what was the aftermath of that?


**Very New Ground **

**by Meredith**

* * *

_Feedback: This is my first fan-fic slash (though not my first slash, nor fan-fic) folks so feedback is not only appreciated but frankly its begged for. Feel free to do it on list or in private email._

_Category: Plot Bunny Answer, Missing Scene and its aftermath/Episode based, Hurt/Comfort, First Time, SLASH._

_Pairing: Jack/Daniel first time._

_Rating: NC-17_

_Season/Spoilers: Legacy, Need, Children of the Gods, Cold Lazarus, Pretense. Takes place during New Ground. _

_Archive: Archived at Area 52, want to archive it elsewhere? Let me know and you MUST keep this header attached :)_

_Synopsis: Answer to the plot bunny of: During the epi "New Ground" Daniel was taken away from the others and came back looking very whipped. We saw on camera electrocutions, what happened off camera and what was the aftermath of that?_

_Notes: A million thanks to my beta reader Connie! And to reader Ael for recently catching a big bad boo-boo, which has now been corrected._

_Warnings: Brief rape integral to the plot. I am not fond of rape and neither is my beta reader, but it was important to the plot... it's the hurt that receives comfort after._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did. Just taking them out for a stroll through my imagination for a while. The only thing I get from writing this is the fun of playing with them for a bit (and hopefully positive feedback!)_

* * *

**_Very New Ground by Meredith_**

**_Part One_**

Electrocuting the team over and over seemed to have little effect. The Optrician spies refused to admit the truth, insisting they came through the gateway. They were very stubborn and that just enraged Rigar further. He would break them if it took every thing he had to do it. He would not let his beliefs be trampled. Suddenly one of his soldiers came running into the camp shouting so he went to investigate.

When Rigar learned of the dead soldier found in the woods he howled in rage and shook his fists, "There is another one of them!! One that you did not catch... FIND HIM!" he orders, stalking back into the tent. He moved towards the prisoners, demanding, "Where is your friend! He killed one of my soldiers out in the woods! Where is he?"

Col. Jack O'Neill rolled his eyes and said rather matter-of- factly, "I have no friends, in the woods or otherwise," which earned him another jab from the electric stick.

Maj. Samantha Carter looked to him as if she hadn't a clue in the world what he was talking about. "It's just us three."

Dr. Daniel Jackson also shook his head, "There is no one else."

Growling, Rigar grabs one of the Zat guns the team had brought with them and looks Daniel in the eye, "You lie! Tell me of the one in the woods or I will shoot your friends!"

"There's nothing to tell!" Daniel declares and immediately Jack gets shot. "I swear it's just us!" He shouts just to have Carter shot next. When Rigar aims the Zat at Daniel, he again declares ignorance of the one in the woods and Rigar orders him be taken out of the cage.

Soldiers dragged him out of the cage and into their ship, dropping Daniel unceremoniously onto the deck. Daniel fell to his knees in front of Rigar. Shifting back to rest on his heels Daniel threaded his fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his face then readjusted his glasses so he could see his captor. Rigar was sure that Daniel was the one who would break first and give him the information he wanted. He thought perhaps if he was separated from his companions he would be more willing to talk. Rigar ordered his soldiers to lay into Daniel again with a new barrage from the shock sticks. While that got Daniel to scream and ball up, he still wouldn't tell Rigar what he wanted to know. It was now time to take the torture a step further. "Leave us," he commanded and the soldiers took up station in front of the now closed and locked ship door.

Panting from pain Daniel once again whispered that there were only three of them.

"I know that is a lie! You just need the right encouragement to tell me what I want to know." Once again, Daniel was stabbed with the electrified shock stick and this time for far longer, leaving him lying trembling on the deck. Disgusted with the man's resistance to pain and loyalty to his friends, Rigar decided a new tactic was in order. Grabbing Daniel by his hair he dragged him over to a console. Daniel's arms and legs refused to obey his commands having been overloaded by the electric impulse. With a very painful tug, Daniel was lifted, then dropped face first down onto the console, his legs dangling off of it. Daniel attempted to push himself off the console but in his weakened condition it was no use. He fell back down onto the cold hard glass and metal surface.

Grabbing Daniel's hands, Rigar pulled them over his head, and put restraints around his wrists. Daniel began struggling immediately but he was still far too weak to accomplish anything. Rigar added insult to injury by jabbing him again with the stick to insure he was unable to get away.

It wasn't until Daniel felt his pants pulled down to his ankles, effectively hobbling him, that he figured out Rigar's plan. "NO! Please!! I swear there are only three of us! I swear we are NOT Optrician spies!" Daniel knew Teal'c was their only chance out of this mess and no matter what happened to him, he could not tell what he knew.

"So you've said repeatedly, but I think perhaps you'll change your mind," the angry man said as he opened up a section of his armor to free his stiff erection.

With renewed effort, Daniel tried to get himself free but to no avail. "Don't do this! I swear on my life we are not spies! And there is no one else other than the three of us." Daniel tried to pull his body forwards when he felt the large shaft head pressed against his anal wink.

Without further comment, Rigar rammed the entirety of his shaft into Daniel's virgin tunnel causing a scream that would rival any from the most frightening horror film to come from Daniel.

Tears flooded the archaeologist's eyes, running down his cheeks and onto the console, "Stop! Please stop!" He begged feeling as if he were being torn in two.

"Tell me what I want to know!" Rigar demanded.

"I already told you the truth!"

"You LIE!" The anger in Rigar's voice was scathing. He continued thrusting heedless of the screams and pleading of the man he brutally raped.

After the initial pain of being stretched far too wide, the thrusting eventually stopped hurting, though he still was sore as hell, he felt wrong to be opened like this. The friction Rigar caused seemed to massage the soreness and make it tolerable after a while. Daniel hated this man with every fiber of his being and for the second time in his life, the sweet sensitive archaeologist wanted to kill someone.

Suddenly Daniel's eyes opened wider. No, this couldn't be happening! No way in hell was he getting an erection of his own! "NO NO NO!!!!" Daniel screamed and struggled again, but the struggling only managed to get his own erection to be able to rise til it was pressed between his stomach and the console rather than painfully stuck between his legs and the edge of the console. But no matter how he tried to deny it, Rigar was hitting something inside Daniel that was getting him hard.

Daniel certainly wasn't enjoying being raped, but something, some sort of button, inside his ass was being pressed over and over and it had gotten him hard despite how upset he was. Then it happened, the thing that would change Daniel's life forever, Rigar came into him and as he came, so did Daniel.

Horrified at what had happened Daniel could do nothing but cry. He seemed a broken man and wouldn't even respond to Rigar's demanding questions anymore. When his hands were released, Daniel slumped to the floor, and didn't even try to move. He had pulled away from it all and retreated into the back of his mind, hiding from the pain, the horror, and the shame of what just happened.

After having been redressed, Daniel was brought back, carried by two soldiers, to the cage he had been in along side of his teammates' cages.

"Daniel?" Carter asked, "Are you alright?"

She received no reply from the archaeologist who just held his knees, rocking back and forth, staring off into the distance.

When Jack looked from his cage to Daniel, he was even more determined to get his team free. However, it was Teal'c and Nyan who wound up rescuing the team. As Nyan came in and unlatched the cages, Jack made sure Daniel got up and out with them as he started to lead the way back to the Stargate. Even if Daniel wouldn't talk to them, he sure would run, and it seemed escape was an even higher priority to Daniel than to the rest of the team, and it was damned high for the rest of the team.

As they appeared on the ramp in the SGC gate room, Jack immediately introduced Nyan to General Hammond and explained how he was a refugee from P2X-416. Hammond welcomed Nyan to the planet and to the SGC then sent every one to the infirmary as he always did before they had their debriefing.

Daniel stood in back hugging himself and Teal'c noticed. "Are you well Daniel Jackson?" The Jaffa asked but got no reply. In fact, he wasn't sure Daniel had actually heard him at all. Jack noticed the situation, sent Nyan on to the infirmary with Teal'c and Carter while he hung back, and walked with Daniel.

"Good to be home again, eh, Daniel?" Jack asked as they walked and, like Teal'c, got no reply. "Thinkin' of going fishing this weekend, you wanna join me?" No reply. "Thought I might bring my gun, shoot some right out of the water," he said this last bit specifically to see if Daniel was even listening. When he got no reply again he stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed Daniel by the arm. "Daniel!" he shouted and looked him in the eyes.

Daniel avoided the gaze and no matter what Jack did to get him eye to eye, Daniel avoided it. Jack grabbed him by the elbow and strode him into the infirmary where Dr. Frasier was already doing her basic 'after mission' exams on Teal'c and Carter.

"Two more for you Doc." Jack said as he led Daniel to an examination bed. He waved the doctor over and slightly out of earshot of Daniel. "Janet, Daniel's acting all strange. He won't talk. We were all tortured with some sort of electric pain stick, but they took him away for a while. He came back looking pretty whipped. They must have worked him over pretty badly. Can you give him some extra time?"

Dr. Janet Frasier nodded her head softly, "Sure thing Colonel." But she saw the extreme concern for Daniel in Jack's eyes and put her hand on his, "Jack, I'll take care of him."

With a nod, they separated and Dr. Frasier went over to Daniel and began his examination while her assistants continued the check ups on the rest of the group.

He sat quietly through the exams, hugging himself when he could, and ignored all her attempts at small talk. He only spoke when she asked him a direct medical question.

"I understand from Col. O'Neill that there was some torture. What type was it?"

"Electric Pain Sticks." He replied and she had him take off his shirt so she could look for burn marks.

"You aren't suffering from any burns, does it hurt anywhere still?" She asked as she looked over his bare torso carefully.

"No."

"Was there any other torture?" She probes.

"Zats on Jack and Sam."

"Any other tortures on you?"

"No," he lied.

She nodded and because she found nothing out of the ordinary or anything to indicate a possible problem, she was forced to concede that nothing harmful had happened to Daniel while he was separated from his teammates. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he simply stated.

Frasier sighed, having no real reason to hold him.

"Alright Daniel, you're clear. Put on your shirt and you can go." Before checking the results on the rest of the team, she went over and told Jack, "Until he decides to talk about it, there's nothing more I can do."

Nodding, Jack stood, and putting on his jacket, walked over to Daniel. He watched the archaeologist very stiffly put back on his black t-shirt and green jacket. Something was definitely wrong, but what? They had all taken hits from Goa'uld weapons before, and most of them hurt a lot more than those electric pain sticks did. They normally took it in stride; it was a hazard of the job. But Jack hadn't seen Daniel like this since Sha're was killed.

"Ready for debriefing?" Jack asked him and got a nod in response. That was progress, wasn't it? Daniel slid off the exam bed, moved to leave when Jack caught something out of the corner of his eye, and looked back at the bed. "Whoa!" he reached out and grabbed Daniel's arm. "Doc!" he called out and when she got there he pointed to the large amount of blood on the bed where Daniel had been sitting.

"Daniel!?! You're bleeding," she stated the obvious turning him around. The back of his pants were covered with blood. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "Get undressed I need to check you out again," she ordered and started pulling off his jacket for him as she asked, "why did you lie to me and say you weren't hurt?!"

That did it. Her attempts to remove his clothes freaked him out and he screamed, "NO!" and backed away from her and Jack who was shocked at the turn of events.

"Daniel, Doc Frasier isn't going to hurt you," Jack vowed.

"NO! Don't touch me!" He screamed and backed himself into a corner. When he hit the wall, he slid down it and hugged his knees to his chest.

Jack blinked; he truly had no clue what was happening. Daniel was hurt, not just physically but mentally as well. Jack was once forced to watch Daniel go insane when under the effects of Machello's Legacy, a piece of anti-Goa'uld technology. It had torn him apart to see Daniel's mind slowly deteriorate that way and he didn't know if he could go through something like that again. He moved slowly toward Daniel while Dr. Frasier stayed where she was and watched. "Daniel, what happened to you while they had you separated from us?" he asked as he crouched down opposite his friend and teammate.

There was a very long silence and time seemed to just stop. If it weren't for the tears welling up in Daniel's eyes Jack would have thought that time did stop. "Daniel, I'm your friend. You need help. Me and Doc just want to give you that help."

And with that, the dam broke. The tears came flooding from Daniel's eyes and he rocked as he hugged his knees. Jack moved forward to his knees and embraced Daniel. He clung to Jack in desperation like he had when he was recovering from his addiction to the sarcophagus.

Jack let his friend cry and get it all out of his system before he whispered into his ear, "Come on now, better let Ol' Doc Frasier patch you up or she'll never let you out of here."

Daniel nodded and with Jack's help stood and walked to a different exam bed than he was just on.

Dr. Frasier had Daniel disrobe and put on a gown behind the curtain. When he was done and she went behind the curtain to examine him. Jack stood in front of the curtain, with folded arms, waiting to find out what was wrong. The doctor's mouth opened wide as she gasped and asked the nurse to get her a rape kit.

"Rape?!" Jack exclaimed, unfolding his arms when he heard the order and moved behind the curtain. When he shouted that out Daniel's face became beet red and he hid it in his hands as the tears began once more.

"I'm afraid so Colonel," she answered with a sigh and opened the kit when she received it and did a more in depth examination.

Jack looked at his friend who was in hysterics again and couldn't help but put a hand on his shoulder, patting it in sympathy. He had no words to make Daniel feel any better so he didn't insult him by giving him the stock sympathy replies like "it will be ok" or "I understand how you feel." Instead, he let his presence and meaningful touch speak for him.

After the doctor finished patching him up as best as she could Jack brought Daniel to his room on the base and had him lay down on the bed. Curling up into a ball, Daniel hugged his knees once more. Jack sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He put his hand on Daniel's and squeezed it.

"Don't tell," Daniel whispered, it was the first thing he'd said since before the exam.

"I've got to put it in my report Daniel. Hammond will need to know how they tortured you," he tried to explain with a heavy-hearted sigh.

"No... please... can't you just make something up?"

Jack's heart tugged at him to see his friend so miserable, but he had an obligation to report this, "Daniel, you know if it was up to me, I would tell them anything you wanted, but this is serious. The other SG teams need to be made aware of this new threat."

Daniel groaned and closed his eyes tight. "Jack please! I don't want everyone knowing I was... I was... Please I just don't need my shame advertised!"

With a weighty sigh Jack said, "Doc Frasier already reported it to Hammond, but I'll see what I can do about keeping it between SG1 ok?"

Daniel nodded. He looked so vulnerable lying there in a fetal position, glasses askew. Jack didn't know what came over him but he reached out with a thumb to wipe off a tear from Daniel's cheek, then threaded his fingers through his hair to push it away from his face, just like he used to do for his wife when she wasn't feeling well.

Jack took a deep breath, stood and headed for the door, "I gotta debrief. Hammond will want to talk to you when you feel you're ready."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Jack nodded his reply and quietly left. He didn't feel he deserved thanks. Daniel got raped on his watch and that made him angry.

The debriefing went as expected. When Carter heard what happened, she said, "Oh my god!"

Teal'c lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Perhaps Rigar wanted something more from Daniel Jackson than information?" The Jaffa, who was fighting his own mental monsters because of this mission, suggested while Carter sat there dumbfounded.

"Whatever his reasons for it, Daniel's real shaken up and doesn't want everyone talking about him," Jack explained as he found himself harboring a rage against Rigar greater than any he felt since Apophis took Skaara.

"Alright Colonel" Hammond said and then went on, "we can let the other SG teams know that there's a new torture technique and they need to be extra alert if separated from their team."

Jack nodded to that, "Now what are we going to do about Daniel? He's not fit for duty yet and it seems the only one he'll talk to is me."

"Do you feel he would do better at home?"

"Yes General, at least off base anyway. Somewhere he can relax more and come to terms with what happened. But I also don't think he should be left alone just yet."

"Agreed. Take him home to your house Colonel and see if you can't help him get past this. SG1 is off duty til further notice. I think you all could use a little time to recover." Hammond ordered and dismissed them. Carter went over to Jack and put her hand on his forearm. Teal'c was right behind her standing stoically silent.

"Colonel do you think I could go see him?" She asked and Jack could see Teal'c wanted to as well.

"Yeah, but like I said he's in a rough place right now. I'm not sure how he'll respond if he responds at all." The two nodded their understanding and followed Jack to Daniel's room, but when they opened the door Daniel wasn't on the bed.

Looking around they found him huddled in the corner of the room, knees to his chest and rocking again. Jack sighed, "Daniel? Carter and Teal'c are here to see you."

Daniel continued to rock and refused to look at his friends.

Carter walked over and knelt down in front of him. "Daniel, I know you're hurting right now, but if you want to talk, well, I'll just be a phone call or five minute drive away." She said and caresses his hair softly then fixed his tilted glasses. Daniel didn't reply but he also didn't pull away shrieking.

"Daniel Jackson, when you feel you are ready, I will Kel'no'reem with you to bring your balance back." Teal'c offered. Again, there was no reply.

Jack sighed, "I'll make sure he gets the messages." After ushering them out and closing the door, he moved to kneel before Daniel. "What say we get out of here? Go back to my place, hang out, drink a few beers, play some Nintendo? I could use a break from this place. It's too... gray," he said, looking for any signs of life from Daniel. He was met with silent rocking.

Jack stood up, took Daniel's hands in his and pulled him to his feet. After grabbing his jacket, he led the catatonic archaeologist through the mountain, to his truck, and drove him to his house.

* * *

**_Part Two_**

"Here it is, Home Sweet Home," he said after leading him through the door. Empty beer bottles, pizza boxes, Chinese food containers and old National Geographic magazines littered his home.

Daniel stood and hugged himself.

"So what do you want to do first?" Jack asked trying to get any reaction from Daniel that he could.

"Shower."

"Yeah, good plan. The bathroom's right here. Soap's there, shampoo there and I'll go make up the bed with clean sheets." Jack showed him the bathroom and grabbed a towel for him.

He changed the sheets and cleared a path through all his fishing gear so they could walk around without getting a hook in them. He then moved to cleaning up all the empty beer bottles and food containers when it struck him that Daniel had been in the shower for an awfully long time.

He knocked on the door, "Daniel?" No reply. "DANIEL?!" Still no reply. With a flash of worry coming over him Jack opened the door and was over whelmed by a cloud of thick steam. Waving the hot steam that fogged the mirror out of his face he stepped into the bathroom and cursed what he saw. "Damn it Daniel!" He rushed forward, grabbed Daniel's hands, and turned off the scalding water.

He looked at his friend and his heart went out to him. Daniel was lobster red, burned by the hot water and bleeding from several places that he rubbed his skin right off his body. "Oh man. Daniel what did you do?" He sighed and turned on cold water to wash off the blood then turned it off again and wrapped him in a large towel. His friend was in tears once more and Jack realized this was exactly what every female rape victim that he'd seen on tv went through.

He walked him towards the bedroom, snatching the phone on the way. After sitting him down, Jack quickly called Dr. Frasier and gently dried Daniel's hair with a second smaller towel.

"Doc? Yeah, scrubbed himself raw in the shower. Huh? Oh yeah, like a lobster. Bleeding too in places. Ok thanks." He hung up the phone, "Don't you worry, Doc Frasier makes house calls."

As Jack carefully dried Daniel's hair, he again got the urge to wipe away his tears, which he did, again using his thumb. "Daniel, you're not going near that guy again. I personally guarantee that. It's just you and me here. We are safe ok? Doc will patch you up and then you and me will kick back and watch some kung fu movies or something. Would you like that?" Daniel nodded. "There we go! That's my Daniel!" he said with a smile.

Dr. Frasier showed up at Jack's door not long after the call, with a medical bag and a gray and maroon striped terrycloth robe, which she passed to Jack. "It's his robe from his room, thought it might make him feel safer." Jack nodded as they headed for the bedroom.

This time Daniel hadn't moved from where Jack left him and he was glad of that. The doctor had him take off the towel. She hissed softly when she got a look at all the areas he scrubbed to bleeding. "No more unsupervised showers for him Colonel."

"Yeah, I thought you might say that," he said from his spot in the doorway.

"Come here and let me show you how to put these on because the bandages will need changing and you'll be doing it." She showed Jack how to apply the antibacterial ointment then put the gauze bandages on the right way. "And for the rest of his burns, apply this aloe based burn cream," she had Daniel lay down on his stomach on the bed and applied it to his back. "I would recommend doing one side at a time, and when it's been absorbed, have him roll over and do the other side."

"Got it."

"If he has trouble sleeping or has a panic attack, these are sedatives, one should put him right out."

"Thanks Doc," he walked her to the door. When he returned, Daniel was facing the wall. "So, how neat is this? Full body rub down twice a day every day?" Jack said with a smile trying to lighten the mood. Daniel didn't reply so Jack took stock of his injuries. Daniel hadn't managed to scrub his back until it bled, but he managed to reopen the wound at his anal wink, which couldn't be bandaged for obvious reasons. Instead, a gauze square was neatly folded between the soft round pale hemispheres of Daniel Jackson's ass.

Jack blinked when he found himself looking at Daniel's ass for far too long. Noticing Daniel was dry, he asked him to turn over, which he did without comment. Here he'd managed to scrape off skin in several places. His chest had a small patch over his heart, another on his abs, another larger one on his left forearm. But most noticeable was his groin. Daniel had scrubbed himself hairless and there was a bandage on the right side above his penis, also his testicles and penis were both fully wrapped save for the top for him to urinate through.

"Ok rubdown part two," Jack said again trying to be funny but now it was because he was feeling strangely uncomfortable.

He started with Daniel's face. The glasses were removed and set aside. With a gentle careful touch, Jack caressed the lotion onto the hot red skin. As his fingers traced over his eyebrows, around his eyes and then under them, he watched Daniel's eyes that never met his own. They were a sparkling blue like the sentient crystals of P3X-562. As he worked around the cheeks he got lost in the highlight of color on his velveteen lips created by the overhead lamp.

Jack shook himself out of his reverie and concentrated once more on the task at hand. With military efficiency, Jack massaged the burn cream into each of Daniel's arms and over each bulging muscle of his chest, sides and abs, careful to avoid the bandaged areas. Had Daniel been working out, he wondered, he never noticed how well cut the archaeologist's chest had become.

Lower still Jack worked around the wonderful area where the stomach becomes the groin and sides become hips. Carefully working around the bandages Jack's attention was caught by the curved red tip of Daniel's manhood that poked gently out of the bandage.

Jack had never looked at Daniel's penis before though of course, he had had chances in the locker room shower or at the urinals, but that just wasn't something you do to a person under your command. Now that he caught the barest glimpse of head, he curiously wondered what the rest looked like.

Again he caught himself staring and quickly moved on to Daniel's thighs, knees, shins and feet. He wondered if Daniel had noticed him staring and massaging his hips for far too long when he heard what sounded like the rip of tape from gauze. When he looked up, he saw that not only had Daniel noticed but also he had gotten a sizeable erection that burst the tape off the bandage.

Jack stood there frozen as he looked at the now swollen shaft head of his teammate as it jerked to the beat of Daniel's heart. The very tip of which was glistening with a drop of semen. Jack had an overwhelming urge to wipe it off with his thumb as he had with Daniel's tears. As his hand traveled to the erection, stiff, throbbing, massive, Jack came to his senses and lowered his hand to reattach the tape on the bandage.

"There you go Daniel, all slathered in burn cream. I'll go wash my hands and I'll be right back," Jack said and exited the room fast. He got to the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror while he washed his hands.

What are you doing Jack, he asked himself. You can't go molesting your teammate. You can't put your hand on his erection and stroke the ridged pole, feeling his heartbeat quickening as you graze your thumb over the tip. Then with a sudden shock Jack realized that if Daniel was as unresponsive tomorrow as he was today, then he would be forced to do exactly that tomorrow morning when he had to change the bandages and apply the antibacterial ointment.

After splashing some water on his face as well, Jack went back to his bedroom where his hurt friend lay helpless, exposed and erect. Trying not to look at his shaft, he approached the bed, "In a bit when this stuff dries we can put on this spiffy hospital gown Doc was so thoughtful to bring over. She said it will irritate your burns less than other things, but she did bring your terrycloth robe so at least you'll have that. After that we can hang out and watch some tv or have a bite to eat, hang out and talk... anything you want to do."

"Sleep," was the whispered reply.

Jack nodded, "Sounds like a great idea... I'm gonna go set up the couch for myself and by then you should be dry enough to get under the covers." Retreating once again from the room he awkwardly put a sheet on the cushions of the couch, grabbed the two throw pillows, and topped it off with an extra blanket he hadn't used in a while. By the time he had his makeshift bed ready, he was sure Daniel's erection would be down and it would be safe to go in once more without looking like an idiot.

Sure enough, Daniel was lying limply, in more ways than one, on the bed with his eyes closed. "Can you put this on?" Jack handed him the evil hospital gown and then his robe. Daniel sat up but that's as far as he went. "Alright then...I'll do it," he said and dresses him in the ultra stylish gown. "Do you want the robe on?"

"No."

Jack was getting a dry mouth from being the one talking all the time but he turned the blanket back and helped his friend get into bed. The burns weren't severe but they were bad enough to make sleeping on his chest or sides for any length of time uncomfortable, so Daniel lay on his back and closed his eyes. "Ok buddy, there you go... I'm just out there on the couch, a holler away if you need me." Daniel nodded and that was that. Jack turned off the lights and turned in.

He had an uneasy time trying to get to sleep, the mission replaying over and over in his mind, trying to see how it went so horribly wrong and what he could have done to prevent it from going so sour, or if he had missed any signs about Rigar's intentions towards Daniel.

Just as Jack finally started to drift off to sleep, he was abruptly awoken by Daniel's scream, "NOOO!!!"

Jumping to his feet and running into his bedroom, he threw the light switch to see him huddled under the covers screaming over and over again. He threw his arms around Daniel and held him tight, "It's just a nightmare Daniel... not real... you're safe now... you're home..." he tried to calm him down but in the end it took one of Doc Frasier's happy pills to put Daniel out. He gently laid his friend back down, tucked him in, and headed back for the couch. He desperately wanted to go back to P2X-416 and kick the crap out of Rigar and his buddies, but revenge is not a legal defense against assault and battery so he would have no way to give that jerk the payback he deserved, not without getting court-martialed anyway.

With a grunt of discontent, Col. Jack O'Neill went to sleep and had the most restless unsettling night he had had since he had to be Skaara's spokesperson on Tollan.

Jack woke and poked his head into the bedroom to see Daniel still sleeping so he headed into the bathroom to do his morning routine. After dressing, he headed back into the bedroom. "Daniel?" No reply. Jack got closer to see if he was still sleeping or if he was back to not talking. He saw he was still sleeping so he let him sleep and made himself some breakfast. An hour later Jack returned to the still sleeping Daniel. He was supposed to redo the bandages and burn cream at certain times... and now was the time. He tried to wake Daniel by shaking him some, "Daniel wake up... I have to change the bandages," he said and the sleeping man woke. With Jack's help, he rolled over onto his stomach and Jack applied the burn cream and plucked away the folded bandage from between his buttocks. Once again, Jack finds himself massaging Daniel's ass cheeks for far too long and spread the half globes to see that the wound was healed; at least that's what he told himself.

"Looks like you're healed up back there, let's not mess it up again ok?" Jack said as he waited for Daniel's skin to dry after putting on the burn cream. "So I was thinking we'd do a little tv today? Maybe some movies we haven't gotten to see cause we're always off planet?"

No reply. Great... it was going to be one of those days. When would Daniel talk again? Once the burn cream was dry on the archaeologist's body, Jack told him to turn over. When he was lying on his back, Daniel again turned his head away so he didn't make eye contact. Carefully, Jack peeled off the old bandage over Daniel's heart. There was blood on it and Jack stared at the wound... then took off the others. Frasier had told him to take all the bandages off, clean the wounds and dry them before putting more ointment on. After removing the bandages on Daniel's chest and arm, Jack was faced with the ones on his balls and shaft. Right now, he was glad Daniel wasn't looking at him because it meant he didn't see Jack struggle with the concept of touching his friend in such an intimate way. The problem was, he was excited about the idea of touching Daniel that way... and that disturbed Jack.

Taking deep breath, he started removing the bandages on his friend's groin. Tenderly he took off the tape that Dr. Frazier was smart enough to attach only to the gauze and not his skin, and then unwrapped his groin to reveal his shaft that Daniel had also managed to scrub some skin off of.

"Oh Daniel, why did you do this?" Jack sighed at the sad sight of the wounds Daniel had inflicted on himself. Shaking his head and vowing to find a way to kill Rigar, Jack went to get a washcloth, soap and a basin of water. He began cleaning Daniel's chest and arm, once again saving the groin for last. When he got there, he stared again before starting on his balls first. As he gently moved the hand towel over the scrotal sac, he watched the shaft above it move left and right, wobbling back and forth with the touch. Then he did it. Jack moved his hand to Daniel's shaft and began stroking it with the cloth to clean it. Up and down with the cloth around the shaft of his friend and teammate, watching the head of it start to redden, feeling the shaft of it start to stiffen with each stroke, a stiffness that was being mirrored in Jack's own pants. But when a bit of semen started to pool at the tip Daniel began to cry. Jack pulled his hand away startled, leaving the cloth behind. "What?"

"I got hard," Daniel said in a croaking whisper.

"What... this?" Jack gestured at the hard on, "This is no big deal, I get hard when a strong wind blows." He said trying to comfort him.

"No... during..." is all he can manage to say. Jack blinks, "During the massage?"

"NO... when... he... was... inside me."

"Oh," Jack said then thought about it, "OH!" Another long pause before, "Well it's not like you came or anything right?" He tried to make him feel better, but when he got no reply he said, "Right??"

"I didn't want to Jack!" He said now looking at Jack desperately, he was in a panic over this. "He kept hitting something inside me. Some... I don't know... some little trigger inside my ass... I came so hard Jack!"

"OH!! Why didn't you say so! That's your prostate Daniel. No way you could have prevented coming in that case," Jack explained and pats his hand.

"Prostate's give pleasure?"

"Oh hell yeah... you get your prostate rubbed there's no way you can hold back from orgasm. I tell you, my wife used to do this thing where she slid her finger- Never mind that's not important right now. What's important is that you realize you have no shame from having that orgasm, it couldn't be helped."

Daniel calmed down considerably at this news.

Then Jack asked, "Can I finish cleaning the wounds?" Daniel nodded so he put his hand back around Daniel's cloth covered shaft and began to stroke it again. Daniel had lost his erection while they talked but got it back when his shaft was stroked again. With Daniel now watching him, Jack was careful not to stare at the erection for too long.

He quickly moved on to reapplying the ointment on his chest then finally to his shaft and balls. Daniel's erection had not gone away once Jack was done cleaning his shaft so when Jack started to put the antibacterial ointment on his balls and shaft Daniel had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. But soon it was just too much and Daniel's hips started slowly grinding his shaft into Jack's hand.

When Daniel started moaning and gently thrusting his hips, Jack's eyes moved up to meet Daniel's. The two men stared at each other for a few moments, silently communicating with each other. Without saying a word, Daniel pleaded with Jack and Jack agreed. Using the cream as lubricant, Jack stroked Daniel's erection a bit tighter and faster as he moved his hips and moaned louder. Closing his eyes and pushing his head far back into the pillow Daniel's mouth opened and his soft moans became loud gasps and grunts and Jack worked him even faster until finally in an explosion of sight and sound Daniel's seed erupted from his shaft, flew through the air and landed on his own chest in several spasmodic waves.

Neither man said a word as Jack cleaned up the semen from Daniel's chest and cock head then continued on with bandaging him up as if he hadn't just given the younger man a very intense orgasm.

When Jack was done putting on the burn cream and while Daniel was drying, Jack went into the bathroom and sat down on the closed toilet lid. He rubbed his face in his hands and willed his own erection to go down, but it just wouldn't listen. Eventually, Jack resorted to stroking himself off as well. Unknown to him Daniel heard his moans through the paper-thin walls as well as Jack's eventual climax moans.

Daniel spent the day in bed again, but he at least ate when Jack made him a sandwich. At 9 pm, Jack returned to Daniel's bedside and repeated the process. Back, apply, dry, roll over. Front, bandage removal, wash. When Jack started to wash Daniel's shaft, it again grew hard. When he went to put the scrape ointment on it, Daniel silently begged again, Jack silently agreed again, and gave Daniel release after which Jack got his own release in the bathroom.

And so they began their twice-daily routine. Each day Daniel seemed to come a little further out of his self enforced seclusion until he was finally showering without a chaperone, then watching tv and eating delivery Chinese food with Jack on the living room couch. Daniel was in fact recovering in Jack's care both mentally and physically. A week later, Dr. Frasier came to do a check up on Daniel, removed all the bandages, looked over the burns and satisfied, she pronounced him physically recovered and ordered Daniel to come back to the mountain the next day for a Psyche evaluation by Dr. MacKenzie. Just like that, in the blink of an eye their daily routine was stripped away from them.

Jack and Daniel sat down and watched tv for the evening in silence. Neither man really saw what was playing as they were both silently mourning the loss of what was a mutually pleasurable experience for them both. Nine o'clock rolled around and both men stared at the second hand ticking away. The tv was still on but the ticking of the clock thundered in both men's ears. Jack no longer had a reason to touch Daniel, no longer had a reason to stroke that firm rod of his til, gasping for breath, the archaeologist burst into blissful orgasm. How could this just end?

* * *

**_Part Three_**

One minute past nine, both men still frozen as they watched the second hand make another evil revolution around the clock. Two, three, four by five Daniel got up off the couch and headed towards Jack's bedroom. Jack followed the archaeologist with his eyes and saw Daniel remove his robe as he did every twelve hours at nine and nine and lay face down buck-naked on the bed. Daniel had made his wishes clear, now it was up to Jack to decide if he wanted to accept or not.

Dr. Frasier left some moisturizer for Daniel because he would peel as if he had sunburn, so Jack picked it up and headed into the bedroom. Squirting some on his hands Jack sat on the side of the bed and began massaging it into Daniel's back. When Daniel smelled the moisturizer, he released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

This time, however, the rub down was not needed, it was a choice, and that made it much more intense for both of them. Daniel felt Jack's strong hands kneading his muscles as if for the first time. His skin felt like it was on fire, and this time not from the scalding water. Jack didn't worry about his eyes lingering on any part of Daniel, and when the massage on his ass cheeks went on far longer than needed a soft moan escaped Daniel's lips. After his legs were done and Jack had him flip, Daniel could not hide the erection he already had. Their eyes met and Jack just smiled.

Starting from Daniel's face as always Jack began applying the moisturizer, but instead of Daniel moving his hand away so it wasn't in Jack's way, he placed it on Jack's thigh. When Jack didn't pull away and continued his work, Daniel's hand moved to his inner thigh. The lower Jack moved the higher Daniel moved until finally Jack was putting the moisturizer on Daniel's chest and his hand was resting on Jack's own jeans covered erection. Daniel gave a little smirk at his effect on his commanding officer and gently walked his nimble fingers up to dexterously pop open the button and deftly unzip him. Jack moved on to Daniel's abs as Daniel's hand found its way into Jack's boxers to free the stiff staff. Jack got more moisturizer on his hand and began to slide his fist up and down Daniel's erection while he had the same done to him without lubrication.

Jack was more than surprised when Daniel pulled his shaft out of his pants. He never knew Daniel listened to him masturbate after every session with him, but he didn't show his surprise so as not to dissuade him from continuing. It felt a lot better to have Daniel stroking him than himself. More than anything, Jack wanted Daniel to do it.

Suddenly Daniel sat up and pressed his soft full lips against Jack's thinner ones. When their lips touched, it was electric. Daniel grabbed Jack's head and tried to pull the bigger man down onto the bed with him and Jack obliged gently lowering himself onto Daniel as they groped each others bodies and their erections ground against each other. Tugging at the waist of Jack's pants, Daniel silently let it be known he thought Jack was far too over dressed. Agreeing once more with Daniel, Jack pulled off his clothes and tossed them off the bed before laying back down on top of him.

The energy between them was almost a living force of its own. It was so strong and drove both men on despite the taboo they were breaking, or perhaps because of it. Hips grinding and erections sliding over each other as they kissed in a fevered passion. Neither man could keep his hands off the other. Jack moved over Daniel more til he was laying on his left side, and gripped both of their shafts in his hand and began stroking them, causing Daniel to moan out loudly. Jack silenced Daniel once again with a renewed kiss that only served to muffle the moans that were growing louder and more frantic as Jack's hand moved faster and with more pressure. Thrusting his hips eagerly forward so his shaft plunged into Jack's hand, Daniel reveled in the feeling of their shafts being held so tightly together that they could feel each others heart beats through the thick vein on the underneath of both their shafts. The energy took them to such a frenzied peak that together as one, both shafts quivered, pulsated and blasted them over the edge of sanity and into sexual bliss as their seeds mixed as one on their stomachs. Mutual moans of satisfaction emanated from the satiated men as they clung to each other's sweat covered bodies where they eventually drifted off into peaceful slumber.

They awoke sticking to each other, glued together by their semen and arms and legs entwined together. Softly Jack caressed Daniel's hair and watched him sleep. Eventually Daniel woke as well and smiled as he looked into Jack's eyes. "We have to go back today," was all Jack said and with a nod, Daniel carefully untangled himself from Jack then reached out and took his hand, pulling him up with him to go to the bathroom so they could shower.

Neither man spoke of Jack masturbating Daniel twice a day for a week, nor did it seem like they wanted to talk about what happened the night before. They weren't avoiding the situation, clearly, because as they showered each man couldn't keep his hands off the other and many kisses were exchanged. The fact was, nothing needed to be said. With a look or a touch, they were able to communicate their thoughts to the other so well actual speech wasn't needed.

They dressed and decided they would eat breakfast at the commissary so headed off towards the mountain in relative silence. Jack had his hand on Daniel's knee and Daniel had his hand on top of Jack's, that is until they got closer to the mountain at which point both hands pulled away and they exchanged one last smile before heading in.

The commissary had the same stuff as always and as they got their trays Daniel was welcomed back by everyone. When Carter saw them, she moved and hugged Daniel tightly, "Welcome back Daniel," she said warmly and a sparkle in her eye showed her concern for him.

"Thanks Sam," he smiled and hugged back and offered her a seat next to him as Jack watched the two over his Fruit Loops.

"Daniel Jackson," came another familiar voice and soon the Jaffa was squeezing Daniel on the shoulder. "It is good to see you," Teal'c said warmly, well as warmly as he ever spoke anyway. He took a spot next to Jack, "Col. O'Neill, it is good to see you as well."

"Oh Col! Yeah, welcome back," Carter said as an afterthought. Both men had been gone but only Daniel was hurt so she didn't even think to welcome back Jack.

Jack just shot her a fake smile and a salute with his milk and loop laden spoon as he continued eating.

"Daniel, are you coming back for active duty finally?" She asked and Teal'c looked at him expecting a reply.

Daniel shrugged, "Depends on what Dr. MacKenzie has to say."

Both nod and then there was dead silence. When it grew to an excruciatingly painful level Jack asked to be filled in on what had been happening and Daniel gave him a look of thanks for rescuing him from the chasm of silence that had threatened to drown Daniel in his own thoughts.

Coming alive at the topic Carter and Teal'c filled the two in. When breakfast was done Jack walked Daniel to Dr. MacKenzie's office and they were about to part for the first time since they got back from the fateful mission.

"Hammond wants to talk to me and MacKenzie won't let me in with you so... I'll be in the General's office when you're done." Jack gave Daniel's shoulder a squeeze of support and looked into his eyes telling him all the things he couldn't say. Daniel nodded and took a deep breath and as Jack watched, walked into the office, closing the door after him.

True to his word, Jack was in Hammond's office thirty minutes later when the General's phone rang. "Hello General Hammond. He is? I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and sighed deeply, "Jack, Daniel's lost it again... The session didn't go well," he looked at the clock, "Shouldn't even be over for another twenty minutes." Both he and Jack head down to Dr. MacKenzie's office.

"One minute he was fine, next minute, fetal ball in the corner," Dr. Mackenzie announced as they entered the room.

"What set him off?" Hammond asked as Jack went and knelt beside Daniel who was rocking back and forth. Jack wrapped his arms around him. Daniel returned his hug after uncurling and began crying on Jack's shoulder.

"We were talking about the mission, that went fine, we talked about the rape and it was going well up til he screamed, ran to the corner and there you are," Mackenzie said waving a hand in Daniel's direction. "Usually I can bring someone out of that, but he wouldn't look at me or stop screaming til I told him I was going to call you and Col. O'Neill."

Hammond nodded, "The Colonel has been taking care of Dr. Jackson since his return. It's not surprising that he's looking to him for comfort now."

MacKenzie agreed, "We still have a lot to talk about. With your permission I'd like to continue the session now that Col. O'Neill has him calmed down."

"Only if that's ok with Dr. Jackson," Hammond said not wanting to make Daniel any worse.

"Colonel," Dr. MacKenzie started as he walked towards them, "I'd like to finish my session with Dr. Jackson now that he's calm."

Daniel kept a death grip on Jack's neck and Jack looked up at Dr. MacKenzie, "Only if you let me sit in on the session to keep him calm, otherwise you can blow it out your ear."

The doctor blinked and then looked at Daniel, "Dr. Jackson, do you want the Colonel to stay for our session with you even though it will be revealing very private information?" Daniel nodded. "Alright if that's what it takes to move on," he turned to Gen. Hammond. "Thank you for coming Sir. We will work this out and get your team back on duty as soon as possible."

"I'm not worried about speed Doctor, I'm worried about my team's mental and physical health. You make sure you put Dr. Jackson to rights but don't bulldoze him into moving faster than he needs to truly heal," and with that the Texas born General left.

Jack talked Daniel into returning to the chair he had been in and took the one across from him, next to the psyche doctor, where he could meet Daniel's eyes without MacKenzie becoming too aware of it.

"Alright gentlemen if we can begin again..." he referred to his notes before going on. "Daniel, you were telling me that as he raped you that you had begged him to stop... go on from there."

Daniel looked to Jack who nodded to him. He looked back at the doctor, and wiped his eyes once more, "He insisted we were spies and demanded to know where Teal'c was," he paused and caught his breath, "I told him we weren't and that there was only the three of us. He just wouldn't stop." Daniel's eyes went wet again, tears threatened to flow again, and Jack met his eyes. They held the gaze for a while til Daniel calmed again. "It hurt so bad. I thought I was being ripped apart. But after a while..." Daniel stopped talking there.

"Go on, after a while what?" The doctor prompted.

Another look to Jack, another nod, another deep breath. "After a while, it stopped hurting. I guess I got... used to it." He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose then wiped his eyes with a new tissue.

"And?"

"And... very soft whisper ... got hard."

"Got hard?" The doctor asked clueless for a moment.

"An erection ok! I got an erection!" Daniel explained and lost it again.

Jack got up and moved behind Daniel, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze, "You're doing fine Daniel. You're doing fine."

The touch was more reassuring than the words and eventually Daniel was able to regroup and speak again as Jack kept his hand on his shoulder, "I wound up climaxing when he hit my prostate too many times." Another squeeze from Jack and a nod from the doctor.

"And how does that make you feel?"

Daniel thought Dr. MacKenzie was a fucking idiot, "How do you think it makes me feel? Haven't you been paying any attention?!"

Just as the doctor was about to reply to that Jack glared at the doctor and moved to squat next to Daniel's chair, resting a hand on his forearm, "Daniel, he's trained to ask that question, he wants you to examine your feelings not just feel them."

Daniel nodded and sat for a while calming down before he said, "Violated, humiliated, abused, disgraced..."

"Did you enjoy having sex with him Daniel?" the doctor asked.

"NO!!"

"Then why do you feel disgraced?"

"I came!"

"But you didn't enjoy it, it was just a physical reaction out of your control, just like closing your eyes when you sneeze. You can't help it. You didn't enjoy it. It just happened." The doctor explained.

Daniel paused and thought about that. Jack also had told him it was an automatic response to stimulus and didn't seem freaked out that Daniel came from the rape. Daniel turned to look into Jack's eyes again. Without words he knew Jack was telling him that there was no disgrace in what happened to him, that he didn't think any less of him as a man, and neither did anyone else on the team. "Does anyone else have to know I came?" He asked softly.

The doctor shook his head, "No... that's between you and me... and well Col. O'Neill because he was here when you said it, but I don't think he's the sort to tell anyone else."

"I won't say a word Daniel," Jack vowed.

Daniel nodded, "Can I go home now?"

Dr. MacKenzie nodded, "Yes. However, I can't clear you for duty yet. I want to see you an hour a day every day for a week and see how we progress."

Daniel sighed. Another week of having to think about the rape in detail, as if he hadn't done that enough over the week he was healing. Jack gave him a meaningful look. Suddenly Daniel realized it was another week for he and Jack to continue whatever it was that they were doing. "What time?"

"Eleven AM good for you?" the doctor asked to which Daniel nodded. "Good... I'll call you tonight at home to make sure you are still doing well."

At home! Oh no! Daniel would have to stay at his own place this week! His heart sunk until Jack gave his arm a squeeze and stood up, "Thanks Doc you've been a great help, I'll see to it Daniel gets here on time tomorrow."

When they left Daniel gave Jack a panicked look, but Jack just gave a sly smile. "Just because you have to stay at your place tonight, doesn't mean I have to stay at mine. I don't think you should be alone yet Daniel and I am sure General Hammond would agree."

General Hammond and SG1 spent the next hour in a private debriefing session, to fill in the missing gaps from the debriefing right after the mission. Daniel made it through the debriefing far better than he thought he would. He suppressed his emotions so he wouldn't loose it in front of Carter and Teal'c, but the strain on him showed.

After that he went to his office and looked through all the things he was currently working on. Pulling out one of his notebooks and a Jade artifact, he packed them in a satchel to take home and work on. Little did he know he wouldn't get much work done at home.

They drove to Jack's place to get Daniel's robe, the moisturizer and an over night bag for Jack. After they had everything they needed, they headed to Daniel's apartment. Daniel showed Jack around then dropped his bag next to the couch.

"How does it feel to be home?"

Daniel nodded, "Feels ok, a lot better than being at SGC. I am not ready to be there yet, but Doc MacKenzie is forcing me to go there every day, to talk about the... the... Jack, I don't want to do it. I can't. I'm not ready."

Seeing Daniel start to panic Jack crossed over to him and took him into his arms hugging him, "Daniel, there's no need to cry. Its over, he can't get to you again, no one has lost any respect for you, the pain is gone and its... well it's brought us closer together."

Daniel nodded as he is held in a tight embrace, "Jack, I-" Daniel was silenced by a very powerful kiss.

"I'm going to convince you everything is all right Daniel. Even if I have to do it the hard way," Jack whispered to him then took him around the waist.

"But Jack... its not nine o'clock," Daniel said and both men broke into a fit of laughter.

"When you're right you're right," Jack said and began to pull out of the embrace and Daniel snatched Jack back into his arms. Jack smiled and remained right where he was then whispered, "But seriously we should think about grub."

Daniel nodded and they headed into the kitchen to see what they could dig up.

After a hearty meal of the leftovers that were still good in Daniel's refrigerator, they settled down in front of the television to digest their meal. When Daniel's VCR clock hit nine and they smiled and headed to Daniel's bedroom. Daniel automatically stripped down and lay on his stomach just as he was used to doing. This time though Jack stripped down as well and instead of sitting next to Daniel to put the moisturizer on, he moved to straddle him and sat on his lower back.

Jack had decided that there was one important way to get Daniel through this situation, and he was going to start helping him tonight. Daniel moaned as Jack worked the moisturizer over his shoulders, which had started to peel slightly, but when Jack started massaging his ass cheeks and kneading them like dough, Daniel positively purred. By then, Jack was sitting between Daniel's now spread thighs and looking at his anal wink. He rubbed the moisturizer on the wink and then, ever so gently, pressed the tip of his finger inside. Daniel's head popped up and he whipped his neck around to stare at Jack, "Jack! NO!"

"Hush Daniel trust me... lay back down and relax your body."

"But Jack--"

"Danny," Jack whispered softly, "You trust me with your life every day, trust me now."

With a lump of fear in his chest, Daniel lay back down on the bed, trying to believe that his best friend knew what was best. And Jack did.

Pushing his finger deeper inside Daniel he withdrew just a bit and pushed in a bit more until curling his finger in just the right way, Jack found Daniel's prostate, which caused the archaeologist to gasp out loudly and raise his hips. Jack smiled and said, "There you go Daniel give in to it." 

Daniel's moans got louder and he started gasping as he began to thrust backwards against the finger inside him, "Oh my god JACK!"

Jack smiled, and he knew he was giving Daniel what he needed to get past the rape. Jack knew that no matter what he said Daniel would keep believing he enjoyed the rape and be depressed by it. But if Jack could get him to realize that it was the prostate not the man then he would recover. When Daniel began rutting like an animal against Jack's finger, he grabbed Daniel's shaft and started stroking at the same time. Tossing his head back, Daniel screamed out and shook as the most powerful orgasm he's ever had took over and he climaxed in one continuous stream of seed that shoots out of him and onto his bed. It was so powerful Daniel fell forward and passed out.

* * *

**_Part Four_**

Pulling his finger out of Daniel, Jack smiled and laid down beside him, rubbing his back softly, caressing his hair with tender hands. As he petted Daniel he looked at his unconscious friend, his own erection still throbbing and needing attention, but he wouldn't touch himself, he knew Daniel would wake and want to stroke him off so he saved himself for it.

Within minutes Daniel inhaled slow and deeply and his eyes flickered open, "Jack?"

"Right here," he said still caressing his back.

Daniel turned to look at him, "What just happened?"

"You came so hard you passed out."

"How?"

"Prostate stimulation."

"Really?"

"Yyyep"

"Wow."

Jack laughed softly and looked down at his friend. "Told you it was amazing."

Daniel nodded and rolled on his side to look at Jack. "But you're still hard Jack, you got nothing from it," he reaches out to caress the shaft before him.

"Don't even think that Daniel, I got a lot more out of that than you think. It's true I am still hard but I figured I'd save it for you," he said with a grin.

Smiling very widely, Daniel looks at Jack's erection, "I'm glad that you did." He continues to caress the throbbing shaft.

Jack moved to lay on his back, arms folded behind his head as he just lets himself enjoy Daniel's attentions. But when Daniel rolls over further and starts examining his shaft he becomes a bit self- conscious, "Uh, Daniel? Something wrong down there that I should know about?"

"I don't know... I need to get a closer look," he said and leans in, putting his nose just inches away from Jack's erection. Then in a blink of an eye, Daniel's tongue thrust out from between his lips and flickered over the head of Jack's shaft.

"Daniel?"

"Jack," another longer lick down the large vein of the underside of the erection.

"Daniel!"

"breathless whisper Jaaaack," and suddenly the head of Jack's shaft is swallowed by Daniel's warm wet velvety mouth.

Jack had no words; his eyes were wide open as he watched his friend and teammate give him head. Just the vision of it alone was enough for him to start throbbing with need, but when Daniel's head started bobbing up and down on it, Jack started to moan and couldn't hold back. His hips started to rise and fall and his hand moved out and landed on top of Daniel's head guiding it. What Daniel lacked in experience he made up for with enthusiasm, his head bobbed repeatedly on the shaft while his hand slid up and down on the part he couldn't get into his mouth. It was all more than Jack could take to see Daniel down there like that, and he tried to pull Daniel's head up off him.

"Daniel I'm going to cum," he warns to try to get him away before he shot off, but Daniel didn't move away, he sucked even harder. "Daniel!" Jack gasped out and felt his balls pull up against his body then his shaft throb in waves as semen shot out of him and into his friend's mouth.

Daniel gagged at first but then started swallowing the seed in his mouth in gulps until Jack was sucked dry. Once Jack was empty, Daniel looked up with those crystal blue eyes and smiled that cute little smirk he got at times. Daniel crawled up Jack's body and kissed his lips softly before nuzzling into him.

Neither man said anything. What was there to say that wasn't clearly obvious or clich? But it was a very easy silence between them, unlike earlier that day between Daniel and Carter. They were at ease with each other and the situation. It wasn't too long til the men fell asleep in each other's arms.

A new day dawned and both awoke with erections, they looked at each other and chuckled softly. After checking the time and seeing they did have time to dally a bit and each took the other mans shaft and began caressing it as their lips locked and their tongue danced together. As they feverishly stroked each other's shafts to orgasm, they clutched to each other from the sheer intensity of it.

Daniel was first to speak, "Looks like we are covered again," he said with a chuckle and Jack nodded.

"Shower time," he agreed and once again, they had a nice long shower, but this time they found each other pawing at each other's bodies, which lead to another round of orgasms.

Panting under the showerhead Daniel laughed, "We may never get to the mountain at this rate."

Laughing, Jack pulled Daniel out of the shower and forced him to dry and dress, so they can leave. After all, he had promised Dr. Mackenzie that Daniel would be at his office on time.

They skipped the commissary's breakfast, going instead to a burger joint for their breakfast meal deal and ate in the car on the way as they talked. Daniel was definitely looking better as they approached the mountain than the day before. As they walked to MacKenzie's office, he didn't even seem as panicked.

"Do you want me to come in with you Daniel?" Jack offered.

Daniel put his hands in his pockets and looked at the door, "I think I can handle it today. Thanks to you."

Jack smiled, "I'll check in with the others, see what has been going on, and if they have anything new planned." Jack wanted to kiss him, give him one last piece of courage, but he couldn't, not here. So, he put his hand on Daniel's shoulder and squeezed, giving him that meaningful look. Daniel smiled, nodded, and went into the doctor's office.

Questions from Carter and questioning looks from Teal'c overwhelmed Jack as he made his way into one of the workrooms. "Was it true he broke down again in MacKenzie's office? How did you bring him back after he broke down? Are we going back to kick Rigar's butt? Are we off active duty for another week? Will we be going on a mission while he's still healing?"

"Whoa, slow down there Carter. Yes, he did. With some kindness. No we aren't. Yes we are. And no, we aren't," Jack said answering each question in turn very precisely.

"But Sir! We can't let them get away with what they did to him!" She argued and Teal'c agreed.

"Revenge isn't legal," he replied with a sigh, "Believe me Carter I want nothing more than to go back there and tear him apart. Even asked if we could, Hammond said no."

"Then what can we do Sir?"

"Same thing I told Daniel, we move on. It happened, we couldn't have prevented it, we can't let it rule our lives. If we let the shit that happens to us stop us, we would have stopped after the first mission. The past is the past and we learn from it but we can't live in it," Jack actually surprised himself with his sage advice.

His two teammates nod. "Yes Sir," was Carter's reply.

"You are wiser than you appear Col. O'Neill," Teal'c said and not used to compliments from Teal'c, even ones that seemed to be left handed ones, Jack looked at him strangely.

"There you are Colonel" General Hammond's Texas drawl rang out as it replaced the footsteps they had heard approaching.

The three turned to look at him. "Yes Sir, there I am," Jack slid his hands into his pockets.

"How was Dr. Jackson last night?"

All sorts of answers popped into Jack's mind at that question, only one of which was appropriate for the work place, "He was better, Sir, seemed to be recovering well. I stayed over at his place to make sure the change of location wasn't going to set him back again, but he did well."

"Good, good. He's in with Dr. MacKenzie now, so far no calls to come rescue him so let's hope for the best. Meanwhile, I'd like to have the team have a look at the recent report by SG3, they seem to have come across something that you already went through and they wanted SG1's input."

Nodding in agreement, the three head up to the debriefing room to talk to the other team.

At the same time, Daniel was sitting in the doctor's office once again talking about what happened to him but this time he wasn't nearly as freaked out. He still got emotional and while it did bring him to tears he didn't run to the corner nor need Jack called to calm him down. After a grueling hour and a half, which was supposed to be only 50 minutes, Daniel was finally dismissed and told to return the next day for another session.

He headed for his lab and actually got some work done. It was soothing to loose himself in translations. Hours later, around time when every one usually went home, SG1 came to his lab and invited him out to dinner. With a look at Jack who was just smiling, he agreed and they headed out to the nearest stake house.

While they talked about the meeting with SG3, eventually their attention turned to Daniel who had been sitting there quietly eating and listening to them talk.

"How did your session go today Daniel?" Carter asked as she cut another hunk off her steak.

"Better than yesterday, thanks. I'm hoping to get back on active duty sooner than he wants. I was working on a new translation this afternoon and I'd really like to sink myself into my work," Daniel responded.

"It must be driving you nuts to be stuck at home all day with the Colonel" Carter said with a fake innocent grin to Jack.

Daniel looks down into his food, pretending to be very interested in it while his blush faded. "Jack's been very helpful in my recovery."

Teal'c lofted an eyebrow having caught the blush, but not understanding it.

Jack, of course, just continued eating as if nothing was going on. He was a true military man, don't ask don't tell was one of his mottos. He also kept his personal life private so it wasn't unusual for him to watch while others talked about their lives. The fact that he finally had a personal life to talk about didn't matter; it wasn't something he could talk about without creating a scandal.

Carter seemed to want to keep talking about the situation, "Has he forced you to go fishing with him yet?"

"Yesterday was the first time I'd been out since Jack took me to his house," Daniel told her and again there was an uncomfortable silence between them. His eyes flitted up to meet Jack's and Jack got the hint; Daniel wanted a rescue.

"Hammond said as soon as we're ready we will be going to help SG3 with that little problem they were having earlier," Jack said which was exactly the right thing to say because Carter went into that in great detail while Daniel gave Jack a look of thanks.

At eight forty five, when they were done eating and were now relaxing and chattering about everything under the sun, Daniel looked at his watch and glanced at Jack who held his hand up to the waitress, "Check please!"

Carter blinked and looked to Jack to see why he was calling the evening short, "Something wrong Sir?"

"Nope," was his only reply.

Carter and Teal'c exchanged glances but said nothing as Jack got the bill and paid it then stood, "See you tomorrow," he said and Daniel followed Jack's lead but added a half wave to his salutation.

When they had left Carter and Teal'c still sitting there she said, "Okay, what was that about?"

"I am uncertain, Major Carter. Perhaps they have become used to a certain routine that they wish to continue?" Teal'c offered having no idea how right he was.

Jack drove them to Daniel's apartment and locked the door behind them both. It was nine o'clock and both men already had erections proving it was true that like Pavlov's dog, men could be conditioned to have a certain response to certain stimuli, in this case the men got an erection at nine am and nine pm since they had been used to climaxing at those times for the past week. Daniel didn't even stop to check his messages and went directly to the bedroom, removing his clothes on the way, discarding them on the floor. Jack uncharacteristically did the same. However, this time Daniel did not lie face down on the bed to receive a massage. After last night he felt they no longer needed a pretense to do what they had in mind. He was right.

Jack climbed onto the bed and right onto Daniel, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Sliding his arms around the other man, he began to immediately grind his hips forward and felt the reply from Daniel letting him know he was definitely on the right track. Daniel's hands came up around Jack and gave his ass cheeks a good squeeze causing his commanding officer to moan and thrust his hips forward. Reaching over to the nightstand, Jack groped around for the moisturizer he had used on Daniel's back the night before. Once found, while still continuing to dance his tongue with Daniel's, he squeezed some of it onto his fingers. Moving his legs carefully, he gently eased Daniel's legs apart and moved to kneel between them. Breaking the kiss at last Jack sat back on his heals and lowered his dry fingers to Daniel's erection and gently stoke his shaft, and his moist ones lower, to his anal pucker where he gently pressed the tips against the closed hole and eased it open, eliciting a groan from his partner and a gentle raising of his hips. As the finger went deeper into Daniel, he moaned louder still, closing his eyes. But Jack wasn't going to leave it at that and sent a second finger into his wink causing Daniel's eyes to open wide and he gasped, "Jack?!"

"Hush now Daniel," Jack commanded, causing Daniel to bite his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. Gently thrusting his fingers into and out of him rhythmically, he felt Daniel's breath speed up. "Pull your knees up to your chest," he whispers and hesitantly Daniel obeys. This move allowed Jack better access to Daniel's anus and he started to apply the moisturizer to his shaft with his free hand while spreading his fingers apart as he pulled in and out of him, he was stretching Daniel.

More moaning came from the archaeologist as his commanding officer did things to him that he didn't understand. They made him nervous, but also felt oddly nice. But when Jack placed his shaft head against Daniel's anal wink, his eyes went wide as saucers and he shouted out, "NO!"

Jack leaned forward, caressed Daniel's hair and kissed him gently, "Daniel, I want to make love to you. I am not Rigar; I am not trying to hurt you. I don't want you only associating sex with rape. I want to show you how wonderful it could be, with someone who loves you."

Daniel blinked and looked into Jack's caring eyes, "You love me Jack?"

"Yep," he replied with a smile.

"Oh thank god. I thought it was just me," Daniel tossed his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him passionately. While they kissed, Jack started to press his shaft into Daniel, the tight muscle resisting for a moment before yielding to him and letting his member slide in. In slow gentle thrusts that got deeper each time, Jack slowly worked his way into him til he was fully sheathed in Daniel's body. Daniel was blushing deeply by this point and whimpering slightly, he was being stretched open so wide he thought he would burst; Jack had larger equipment than Rigar had. He whispered so softly, "Jack it hurts."

"I know Daniel, that's why I'm staying still now, for your body to stretch to accept me, and it will, don't worry, it will," he replied with such confidence and caring that Daniel's heart melted and he found his body was relaxing and widening for the shaft within.

"Make love to me Jack," Daniel finally moaned out when he felt his body had an urgent need to be taken by the man he cared for and trusted.

With another soft kiss Jack moved into a better position hovering over him and began to draw his shaft out slow and steady til it was only just the head inside, then slid it all the way back into Daniel's warm tunnel. Hugging his knees to his body for a totally different reason than ever before Daniel let out a long low groan and felt his shaft twitch; he really was getting used to being invaded and what's more, he was starting to enjoy it.

With all the attention and care in the world to Daniel's feelings both emotionally and physically Jack made slow passionate love to him, one hand rising to stroke Daniel's twitching shaft at the same pace he was thrusting into him. Jack smiled when he felt a bit of semen on the head of his lover's shaft. He began to pick up the pace as his own need started getting the best of him, but he worked hard to make sure this was the most wonderful love making session Daniel would ever experience. With both men grinding their hips and their breaths coming fast through parted lips, the sounds of moaning and soft grunting started to be joined by the soft slapping sounds of Jack's scrotum against Daniel's behind. Soon the groans became louder and faster as the pace picked up on both hand and shaft, working Daniel up into a frenzy of pleasure as Jack's cock stroked over his prostate over and over again. Daniel could stand it no longer and cried out, "OH GOD JACK!!" and his balls pulled up to his body, his cock expanded in Jack's busy hand and his seed shot out of him in one long wet wave of prostate massage induced pleasure. When Daniel's orgasm hit him, it caused his anal muscles to clamp down on Jack's erection, that stimulus was all that was needed to throw Jack over the edge as well, and he too exploded into his lover in many short potent bursts of orgasmic ecstasy. As the song of their climax sounded in the air in moaning whispers and an exchange of love vows the two men held each other tight and were locked in paradise together.

As they lay there, full lovers at last, both men felt completely comfortable with what went on between them. It was different for them both for sure, but they had grown so close since the start of the Stargate Program that this seemed inevitable. Sure they fought like cats and dogs, or at least seemed to, in the beginning, but as the old saying goes, there's a fine line between love and hate and while the two men irritated the hell out of each other, they also had some of the most tender moments as well. You didn't go through what they went through and not become attached to each other. But it was when Jack watched Daniel go insane from the anti-Goa'uld technology that Jack was forced to reexamine his feelings for Daniel entirely. They had been having increasingly intense moments on the job and when Machello's legacy finally hit Daniel, Jack felt like every thing was crashing down around him and his heart ached for his friend falling into schizophrenia. It shook Jack so much that when he saw Daniel in a corner again rocking in mental anguish, he thought he would loose it himself. He knew right away he would make it better for Daniel, he just never realized how close they would become. Jack knew now that he had been falling in love with Daniel for a while, but never able to admit it. Now he could admit it, and more so because it was mutual.

The next day in his session with Dr. MacKenzie, Daniel made a complete turn around and the doctor declared him recovered and fit for duty. He of course believed it was their session the previous day that helped Daniel, and had no idea that it was all Jack O'Neill's private sessions that had healed the archaeologist's mind. The next day SG1 was sent on a mission that was a rousing success, and Dr. MacKenzie checked Daniel out once a week for the next month and saw that every thing really was better and Daniel seemed his old self again, but even happier.

Samantha and Teal'c noticed that Jack and Daniel were now very close but they never could figure out why, because while on base the two men stayed very professional. It wasn't til they were behind the closed doors of one or the other's home that they became lovers once more, though they always were exchanging silent glances and speaking volumes to each other within those glances.

_The End_

* * *


End file.
